Riley Rewinded
by Hoshimi-chan
Summary: There are so many normal people in the world, the ones that fit in and live life. And then there's me Riley Brown, I am 13 years old and I can travel back in time. Nice to meet you.
1. Chapter 1

**Riley Rewind belongs to the wise and talented Anna Akana. I do not own this story.**

_"I know what you're thinking Middle school is so unimportant. The real fun is in High school! At least that's what Hollywood taught us . . . Sorry." _

_"So, my name is Riley Brown. Age 13 ,today. And guess what I got for my birthday."_

_Riley put on a pair of red eye glasses. "Honestly, I'm afraid to wear these things to school. But it's all in my head right?"_

At Benjamin Parker Middle school Riley was walking with her books. "Hey! Jackie Chan, instead of getting those things you could stop squinting!" A couple of bullies called.

_"Ok, I'm basically the loser/loner of the school. There isn't anyone who is the same race as me so that kind of crap comes at me all the time."_

The bell rang. In class Riley's desk was in the middle of the the room. the teacher announced the next assignment. "In the future you won't be this anymore. You'll have a career, you sure as hell won't in this school anymore . . . You all will right down what career that will be."

_"I really don't now what "career" I can have. Of course I think that I'll be a secret agent of the government with the gadgets, code name, and suspense! That kind of stuff, but I don't know."_

The bell rang again. At lunch period Riley had her tray and everything, she was walking until a blonde girl crossed in front of her. "Hey, Rieeelllly~. Those are some nice glasses, they really bring out your face. Psyche!" Riley was pushed to the ground dropping her tray. "What's wrong? Your kung fu failed you?" The whole cafeteria laughed.

_"I don't get it. Is there anything wrong with my culture? Did I do something that made everyone hate me? Is it because I have some sort of virus? What is it? . . . This birthday sucked."_

Then electric energy bounced through her like a vibration and the clock started going backwards. Then she was back to where she was before she was insulted before class.

"What in the world just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the world just happened?"

_"Seriously, what happened!? First I'm on the floor because of some well, bitch. I start thinking like I've never thought before and then I just . . . Rewinded. This really seems like some Harry Potter spell, it's pretty awesome."_

Riley relived her day.

_"So today, I got to fix my day. I took the long way to class to avoid those racist jerks and I turned in my career assignment on time. I skipped lunch but then something else happened."_

Riley was walking through the hall when she smelled something in the air. She turned and opened the janitors closet. There was a kid smoking a cigarette. "Do you mind!?" he said and Riley shut the door.

_"I mean Jesus, what dude in middle school smokes? And in the janitors closet . . ."_

Riley was in P.E when and she saw the same guy from the closet. "Hey, you're that kid with the cigar!" she pointed.

"Shh! Instead of calling me "the kid with the cigar" maybe you could use my name. Jay." he said.

"Riley." she said back.

"Oh, it's not Jackie?" Jay asked her.

"No!" Riley raised her voice.

"Kay. Kay." Jay said.

_"I have no idea if this guy is friend or foe. I guess I could tell the teachers that there's a smoker in the school but what good will that bring right? Jay, rhymes with gay."_

Riley's P.E was over and she walked up in front of a clock in the hallway. "Ok, focus. Look at the clock and . . . Rewind!" The clock started spinning backwards and the electric energy came back to her and she appeared in her gym class.

_"That was easier than before. I guess if I look at a clock it's easier for time to spin backwards. I should get a watch."_

Riley saw Jay again. "Hey, you're Jay right?" She got Jay's attention. "I'm Riley. Riley Brown." She held out her hand and they shook hands.

"Yeah, you're the girl who walked in on me during lunch." he said.

"Yeah, I'm totally sorry about that. Wanna go shopping?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." Jay answered.

_"Alright that was pretty easy. Better than last time am I right? . . . Maybe I can make my first friend."_


End file.
